Betsucomi
betsucomi june 2008.jpg|Betsucomi June 2008. betsucomi feb 2009.jpg|Betsucomi February 2009. betsucomi sept 2009.jpg|Betsucomi September 2009. chapter 12 colour.jpg|Chapter 12 coloured cover in Betsucomi. chapter 14 colour opening.png|Chapter 14 colour opening chapter 14 colourspread.png|Chapter 14 colourspread chapter 16 colour.jpg|Chapter 16 coloured cover in Betsucomi. Chapter 21 colour.jpg|Chapter 21 coloured cover in Betsucomi. chapter 24 colour.jpg|Chapter 24 coloured cover in Betsucomi. chapter 26 colour.jpg|Chapter 26 coloured cover in Betsucomi. Chapter 27 colourspread.png|Chapter 27 coloured cover in Betsucomi chapter 33 colour.jpg|Chapter 33 coloured cover in Betsucomi. chapter 35 colourspread.png|Dengeki Daisy centre page chapter 38 colour.jpg|Chapter 38 coloured cover in Betsucomi. betsucomi march 2010.jpg|Betsucomi 40th anniversary betsucomi nov 2010.jpg|November 2010 cover Betsucomi july 2011.PNG|July 2011 cover Betsucomi jan 2012.png|January 2012 cover Chapter 44 colour cover.png|Chapter 44 coloured cover in Betsucomi Deluxe betsucomi aug 2012.png|Deluxe Betsucomi Summer 2012 cover Betsucomi august 2012.png|August 2012 cover Chapter 46 colour.png|Chapter 46 coloured cover in Betsucomi chapter 57 opening colour.png|Chapter 57 colour opening in Betsucomi chapter 57 colour cover.png|Chapter 57 coloured cover in Betsucomi chapter 60 opening colour.png|Chapter 60 colour opening in Betsucomi chapter 60 colour cover.png|Chapter 60 coloured cover in Betsucomi betsucomi apr 2013.png|Betsucomi April 2013 cover Dengeki daisy 62 cover colour.png|Chapter 62 coloured cover in Betsucomi Dengeki daisy 62 first page colour.png|Chapter 62 opening page in Betsucomi chapter 68 colour cover.png|Chapter 68 coloured cover in Betsucomi Chapter 71 colour cover.png|Chapter 71 coloured cover in Betsucomi Betsucomi august 2013.png|Betsucomi August 2013 cover Betsucomi nov 2013.png|Betsucomi November 2013 cover Chapter 75 colourspread.png|Chapter 75 colourspread Deluxe betsucomi feb 2014.png|Deluxe Betsucomi February 2014 cover Special episode 2 colourspread.png|Special episode 2 colourspread Betsucomi (ベツコミ), formerly known as Bessatsu Shōjo Comic, is a monthly Japanese shōjo manga magazine published by Shogakukan. Dengeki Daisy has been serialized in the magazine since October 2007. The magazine was originally aimed at young girls, but increasingly marketed to older teens and young women. It is released on the 13th of each month. Its competitors are Betsuma, Princess, and LaLa. Media Dengeki Daisy wallpapers from Betsucomi. File: Dengeki daisy yellow.PNG|Teru and Kurosaki 800 x 600 1024 x 768 File: dengeki daisy chp 2 wallpaper.PNG|Chapter 2 800 x 600 1024 x 768 File: Dengeki daisy blue - chp 8.PNG|Chapter 8 800 x 600 1024 x 768 File: Dengeki daisy green.PNG|Chapter 11 800 x 600 1024 x 768 File: Dengeki daisy brown - chp17.PNG|Chapter 17 800 x 600 1024 x 768 File: Dengeki daisy purple - chp 20.PNG|Chapter 20 800 x 600 1024 x 768 File: Dengeki daisy cerulean - ch 24.PNG|Chapter 24 800 x 600 1024 x 768 File: Dengeki daisy black - chp27.PNG|Chapter 27 1024 x 768 1280 x 1024 File: Dengeki daisy tulips - chp 44.PNG|Chapter 44 1024 x 768 1280 x 1024 Dengeki daisy elegant 49.PNG|Chapter 49 1024 x 768 1280 x 1024 File: Dengeki daisy 57s.PNG|Chapter 57 1024 x 768 1280 x 1024 File: Dengeki daisy 68s.PNG|Chapter 68 1024 x 768 1280 x 1024 File: Dengeki daisy summer.PNG|Summertime 1024 x 768 1280 x 1024 File: Dengeki daisy last chapter.png|Final Chapter 1024 x 768 1280 x 1024 External links * [http://www.betsucomi.shogakukan.co.jp Betsucomi - Official Website] Category:Franchise Category:Stub